pokemonoutlierfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonquar Region
The Land of Tonquar's Discovery Ten years ago, the people of Kanto were feeling their land was getting somewhat stale, and started protesting something be done to make their simple region interesting again. The Leaders and Administrators of Kanto agreed with this, and soon thereafter sent researchers out to discover a new piece of land with means of utilizing it for a Battle Frontier-like zone. Months passed, and the coastline of a massive piece of terrain was eventually found. Possessing fascinating structure, various climates, and perfect for colonizing. This huge land was split into 3 sections. One North, one East, and one West. It was decided to separate them as such, thus became a Northern Tonquar province, an Eastern Tonquar province, and a Western Tonquar province. After thorough examination on this terrain, the researchers deemed this land worthy of seizing ownership, and quickly reported back to Kanto with their analysis. Loving everything they're hearing and seeing about the researchers reviews, Kanto agrees this piece of land will be the one they utilize. Tonquar Region Currently The Tonquar Region has almost fully recovered from the Tonquar Massacre, having repaired nearly every location. Towns and cities that were once filled with copious amounts of people are now not nearly as widespread. But with the recovery period, the population has once again risen. With the ramifications that came with Tonquar Massacre , in Shepherd attempting to claim the Outlier Artfiact, some people have negatively turned on the existence of Outlier Pokémon. Citing they're truly the root of evil the Outlier Massacre caused. Stranded Stranded is the name that refers to Shepherd and his 'organization'. As his purple-stained Pokemon lost their immortality, and with Tonquar's forces defeating them, Shepherd and his men were seen escaping to the Northern Tonquar province. As if they somehow knew where they were going. Time has passed since the Massacre, and the entirety of Northern Tonquar has been searched and scoured. No sign of Shepherd or Stranded were anywhere to be found. It begs the question of where could they have possibly gone. Some say they had a ship in Northern Tonquar ready to leave once they obtained the Outlier Artifact. But plans changed when their purple-stained Pokemon were suddenly defeated, so they used it as an escape ship instead. Stranded recruits coming from the Kanto ship to Tonquar searching for Shepherd are very common. They all say insist the same thing: Shepherd and the others are still in fact hiding out in Northern Tonquar. Teleporter System The teleporter system is an invention that Greene thought of shortly after Tonquar was offered to him and Emerson. It essentially was created for easier, safer and quicker traveling throughout Tonquar. At the touch of a button, it teleports the user to a chosen destination. Greene thought installing it in a neutral building that every city has was the best idea. Thus, he implemented in every single Pokémon Mart in Tonquar. Although the teleporter system is an original idea of Greene's, there have been some people who've 'recreated' the invention. Consequently, Greene and Emerson decided that inventing and using a private teleporter system for personal use is prohibited. Though, this has not stopped some unlawful minded people from doing so. Greene has stated that once a teleporter dies, or breaks down, it's lost forever. There's no way to revive its power.